A Soft Center
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: A cinema run in
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

* * *

Walking into a cinema on a Friday night, of course Danny had been many times before, he couldn't be bothered tonight, laughing joking with his jock friends. A pretty blonde on his arm, Danny Jones was the most popular boy in school. His brunette hair that he had straightened, he spent a stupid amount of time straightening his hair. His branded clothes, of course, he would wear nothing but branded clothes whether it was Hollister or Jack Wills, he had to wear branded because, his family was rich, he could. He had the grades, the girls, the friends, the clothes and the face.

"Hey baby, we need to get in the queue." Danny's girlfriend, Brandy, called from his side.

"Yeah, come on Dan. Get out of out of your dreamland." His best friend, if he could call him that, beside him slapped him on the back, moving Danny forward with him.

"I'm fine, Jack" Danny shock his head, bringing himself back to the present. Moving forward towards the queue, quickly getting tickets and getting to their seats, all of them took up two rows, of course Danny's friends were the most well known group of the school, this would be the last time they'd hang out all together, hence why they had decided on a night out with girls and everything. Tomorrow, Danny started university he was doing Product Design. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to do but he was sure this was the right way about it.

Just as the move started, Danny and Brandy started kissing, quickly slipping apart as a loud bang was heard and a boy walked in, _please don't be next to me, please don't be next to me, please don't be next to me_ Danny chanted is his head as the what looked like blonde walked up the stairs. Finally sitting in the seat next to Danny, _fuck _Danny thought. His girlfriend trying to coax him back into kissing, but he just wasn't up to it now.

* * *

Closing the door quietly behind him, Dougie slipped out of the youth center unnoticed. He would like to say he unnoticed the rest of the time, but he wasn't, his love for baking got him kicked out of the kitchen by the chef everyday. And the rest of the time he would try to catch up with school work. He wasn't great at school, he never had been. He was always the one getting into fights, he never started them, others did, Dougie just had a short temper, he'd learnt to fend for himself, so when someone pissed him off he had no reason not to fight back. Walking round the side to the dumpsters, moving it slightly, his skateboard fell forward and rolled forward as Dougie chuckled to himself. They could never find it here, couldn't take it away, his other hobbie, yet skateboarding was highly prohibited in this area. Yet the law was never enforced so he did it anyway.

Hopping on his skateboard, he skated around until, a petrol officer saw him, he skidded around the corner, glancing round the corner, coming face to face with the officer.

"Hello Dougie." He smiled.

"Hello, Officer Hasworth." Dougie matched the name to the face.

"If it wasn't anyone but you I'd tell ya to sling your hook." He joked. "Still enjoy skateboarding then?"

"Yeah." Dougie murmured, now walking down the road with him.

"Stuck in the Youth center still, or?" He asked.

"Yeah, guess I'm no families perfect dream." Dougie laughed.

"You'll get a place someday." He reassured.

"Yeah, maybe not, I'm nearly out of there anyway, soon as I'm eighteen I'm out." Dougie smiled, he couldn't think of anything better.

"You're only sixteen, aren't you?" Officer Hasworth questioned.

"Yeah, but still only 549 days. I'm counting." Dougie muttered.

"Anyway, I mustn't stay and chat, got a duty to do." He smiled. "Here, have this, stay of the streets, I don't know where just somewhere. If it was anyone else but me you'd be in a holding cell."

"I really can't." Dougie handed back the ten pound note he had given him.

"No take it, there's a cinema round the corner, I'm sure you can get in." He then continued to stroll off into the dark. Dougie carried on his skateboard, turning the corner and there stood a cinema. Lifting his skateboard under his arm, walking in, the lobby was pretty much empty, going to the front desk and getting some random ticket for theater 7 Dougie tried to close the door quietly, however forgetting how that didn't happen, the door slammed, as he walked round the corner the whole cinema stared at him, luckily the film hadn't started yet. Dougie couldn't be bothered to look for a seat, just looked around found and empty seat and went to it. Seeing a boy and a girl practically eating eat others faces off, great start to the unplanned night. Dougie didn't need to think about his misfortune with love and life and luck. He didn't need to see some fucking idiot practically eating each other, it made Dougie feel ill.

* * *

Half way through the movie Dougie felt a foot kick the back of his chair, repetitively, every five fucking second. Dougie tried to let it slide, thought it was just some irritating kid. However when he turned he saw it was some stupid jock, smiling at him sarcastically when he gave him the middle finger. Dougie breathed, he did not need to cause a public disturbance just because he couldn't keep his short temper under control. When he didn't let up after about ten minutes Dougie couldn't hack it anymore.

"Do you mind?" Dougie turned, getting loads of _shhh _and _shut the hell up _ mainly by jocks and a couple of others.

"Yeah, I'm trying to watch the movie." He replied.

"Well maybe you'd be able to watch the movie, if you stopped kicking my FUCKING CHAIR!" Dougie yelled.

"Can you please be quiet." He kept his cool when Dougie was ready to punch him.

"Stop kicking my fucking chair you absolute twat." Dougie's voice calmed a bit.

"Fine, shut up." The boy finished. Dougie turned back in his seat, seeing the boy next to him had finally released his girlfriends face. Dougie watched the film on the screen, a horror film. Dougie hadn't noticed, of course he'd been watching the screen, but he hadn't found it exactly terrifying.

A loud scream, and Dougie realised something scary must of happened, because the boy next to his had a firm grip on his hand and was not letting up. Dougie felt weird, it wasn't exactly tingles, but to be honest Dougie wouldn't know what that felt like, he'd never had tingles, or love, he didn't need it. It was so pretentious, unneeded. But it must've been just the feeling of a hand holding his, it was weird, foreign. And he wishes it would stop, but it doesn't, he wants to pull the hand off his and tell him to leave him alone. But he couldn't, well he could, but it would cause another public disturbance, he'd get kicked out, getting kicked out of another place.

* * *

At the end of the movie, and Dougie was still had the hand in his, awkwardly fumbling with his other hand awkwardly, the lights went up and the movie was over, Dougie panicked, would the guy freak, well if he did Dougie could think of a couple things to say.

"I think this belongs to you." Dougie stood up, realising the hand that had been left in his throughout the movie, dropping it in the others lap.

"Uh, sorry, I was- uh." The other fumbled.

"I don't need your explanation, I don't really care." Dougie turned and walked out, getting his skateboard, from the lobby, he skated back to the youth center, putting his skateboard back behind the dumpster. Closing the door quickly and quietly he went up to his shared room, he shared it with a boy names Dylan and Luke, arseholes, in Dougie's opinion.

"You a'right faggot." One called, Dougie not even caring to register who it was.

"Yep, thanks." Dougie replied sarcastically.

"You know you shouldn't go out without permission. Go out sucking dicks?" Dylan teased as Dougie got on to his bed.

"Nope, unlike you." He smarted.

Much of the rest of the conversation Dougie couldn't be bothered to listen to them, they were just a waste of their time. Tonight like most nights was improvised, but being kicked in the back for two hours and then have some stranger keep a firm grip on his hand was some sort of nightmare. It wasn't that Dougie was some sort of scene kid that hated human contact and had to try to be different. He was sure he was similar to a lot of people out there, it was just he wasn't similar to anyone near him, it was awkward, sure h had his skating friends but nothing really close to him. He hated it when stranger, well anyone touched him, it was a breach of person space, but he didn't have to worry about that, he had his own space and tonight was the first night anyone had touched him in years.

"Give me your pillow." Daze, the eldest of the boys in the youth center ordered, he had muscles, and slight stubble, he was a bit chunky and probably the local drug dealer.

"Don't you have your own?" Dougie asked incredulously, rolling over back to face the wall.

"I want another." He stated, ripping the cushion out from underneath Dougie. Dougie quickly sat up and grabbed the cushion back.

"Maybe, maybe when I was younger, in here the first time, then you could've fucked me about, but I want a fucking pillow, so go get a cushion from someone younger and weaker than me." Dougie retorted, hitting Daze in the face before lying back down. He'd regret that in the morning, right now he wanted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't ownnnn._

"Get up Fag." Dougie Poynter was hit round the head by a giant hand, making a ringing noise start in his ear.

"You know what today is?" Dylan asked, his equivalent of a best friend in the youth center.

"Yeah." Dougie sat up shaking his head, trying to get the ringing noise to stop, but it didn't. Dougie did know what today was, today was the day that came around once a month, were the kids would be rounded up like sheep and taken out to the center where parents would come in and adopt the ones they wanted and the rest were sent back. Dougie was always sent back, nobody wanted his back story or the fucked up kid that nobody knew that much about. Dougie got up and dressed, did his hair in the black flick that he did, having dyed his hair black with the few pocket money he got. He needed to get out of here, he had a degree to get, he needed to move more towards the city center to get his degree in baking, but it was hard getting up at four just to make sure he was at university on time, having successfully gotten enough money from the government for a course, but he wanted to get a scholarship, which wasn't as easy as it sounds. So today he'd be on his best behavior, sit nicely and answer all questions fired at him.

* * *

During the car ride Dylan, the youngest of all the boys, who also happened to share a room with Dougie and one other boy. Dylan moved towards the back of the bus where Dougie was sat with his headphones in, moving to take one of his headphones out, Dougie grabbed his hand and twisted, until he cried out in pain.

"Oh, Dylan, I'm so sorry, I thought you were Daze." Dougie released him, looking at him sympathetically.

"It's fine, I was just um." He stuttered, still rubbing his arms. "If you go today, what do I do, like? Who do I stay with."

"You, if I do go, you have to fight for yourself, okay? You don't let Daze push you around, and even if I do go, I'll make sure I'll met you ever Tuesday at five outside the back of the youth center, okay?" Dougie reassured.

"Of course, good luck." Dylan nodded, curling himself into a ball before falling asleep, Dylan was young and vulnerable, when Dougie moved into the youth center he took an instant liking to the boy, seeing him as the younger version of himself, Dougie tried to look out for him. Dylan was Dougie's only reason for not wanting to get out of there as possible.

* * *

The bus pulled up to the center, and people were already waiting outside, waiting to look at them pull them apart like animals. Dougie kept his head down and his eyes forward, not letting them distract him. Pulling Dylan along with him, making sure he wasn't distracted by them as well. Dougie got in and sat at his station, with his name and his age, and other information they'd gathered on him, which wasn't much, Dougie kept all of his past to himself, if he told anyone about his past it would be paraded round the town like he was some sort of freak.

So Dougie stared through his black hair up at the people passing them glancing at him from time to time. Dougie getting rather bored, until a family stopped in front of him, a woman, late fifties on presumption, black hair, up in a bun, a man early fifties, grey hair, and a teenager looking rather bored, blonde hair, sweeping low in front of his eyes.

"Jack, what about this one?" The woman asked, presumably her son, the blonde.

"I really don't care, all people like this will end up robbing our house." He sulked, Dougie growled inwardly, he hated people like this, to big for their own fucking good.

"Oh, come on he looks friendly enough." She enthused, all too happy. Dougie hated it, of course he wanted a family, but the son, Jack, obviously didn't want him, the father was looking away somewhere else, so really the mother just wanted a replacement for the son.

"But Mum," The boy dragged out the U like a three year old. "Danny's got the spare room, you know him and Brandy broke up, where's the swine going to go."

"Jack!" She scolded. "He is not a swine, and if you remember the spare room has another room. I think we'll have him." She smiled. Great, Dougie had a place to stay, half the family didn't care and he'd have to share a room, not that Dougie was so far up his own arse he couldn't share a room, no, it was more of the fact he'd be sharing a room with someone that was up their own arse.

The paper's were signed and Dougie was driven back to the youth center with the rest of them, Dylan cuddling into Dougie's side, Dougie tried not to push him away, he'd hurt the boy, but the fact of Dylan being so close brought back memories and flash backs and he just wanted it to stop, but he couldn't.

* * *

"Dougie." Dylan squeaked and Dougie put the last of his belongings in a bag, he only had a bag.

"Yes." Dougie's voice was soft.

"I'm scared, I don't want you to leave." The five year old's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I've got to go, but every Tuesday, sneak out the back at five and I'll be here, every Tuesday, I promise." Dougie reassured, bring the younger in for a quick hug. "Plus, you can have my cushion, just make sure you don't tell Daze, or he'll take it just like you other. Stand up for yourself, feel free to throw a few punches." Dougie knew he shouldn't be teaching the boy violence, but it was true, the only way to get through, if Dougie had know what he knew know at that age, maybe he wouldn't have spent so much time on the streets.

"I will I promise. I love you Dougs." He cried, finally wiping his eyes.

"Stay strong, I know you can do this, I know you will, we'll see each other on Tuesday." He smiled.

"I know, I promise." He dried his eyes and turned away.

"Bye Fag." Daze yelled from outside.

* * *

Dougie and Dylan didn't say much to each other after that, Dougie wouldn't and didn't let himself cry over that, he loved Dylan, like a brother, but he never let himself get to close, that was dangerous, he'd done that before, and he'd never do that again.

Dougie arrived at the knew house, it was well bigger than three stories, hell it looked like you could fit everyone from the youth center inside, twice. Getting out he said goodbye to the worker for the final time, and knocked on the door. The door creaked open and the blonde from earlier answered.

"Mum, your orphans here." He yelled before leaving.

"Jack, he's not an orphan." She scolded, welcoming him in. Well, technically. Dougie thought, but he couldn't exactly show up and tell them his life history, he'd done that before and that was horrible. "Hello, Dougie, I got your files, I'm so sorry. It's nice to know you want to be a baker, and we will help you as much as possible. We currently have Jack's friend Danny in the same room as you will be in, I'm sorry but he won't bother you, but he'll be more polite than Jack I hope. Sorry about Jack.." Dougie's mind started drifting off, before sleeping in the same room with someone was just a thought, it would be fine. But now it was reality Dougie's mind was reeling and his palms were sweating, it was another boy, it'd be just like before, he'd... Dougie couldn't even think to remember, he didn't want to remember, it hurt to much. A minor panic attack starting and Dougie just wanted to escape, but he couldn't exactly turn up then leave three minutes later.

"Hey, I'm Danny, I'll show you our room." He offered a hand to Dougie, who completely blanked it, standing up and picking up his bag.

"Thanks," He murmured, leaving Danny awkwardly putting his hand back in his pocket._ Our_ Our room, Dougie was terrified, he wouldn't let it show of course he wouldn't, but he closed slowly, breathing deeply, he had to be nice and kind, he had a home, he had to be polite until he at least got this scholarship, then he'd get university housing for free, then he wouldn't have to be polite and kind, he could be himself.

Danny lead Dougie up three set of stairs to the attic, nobody would hear him here, nobody heard him the first time. Dougie shivered inwardly.

"Here's my room, your room is just through that door, there's only bed in the room and the third room is like a activity room, a sofa, computer everything like that. It's nice in there, I spend most of my time in there but you can stay in your own room if you like, also there is a en suite just through the door, and the stairs to go down are the same to go up." Danny informed giving Dougie a tour of their shared attic space.

"Do you speak? I'm sure Jack'll come around, I mean, he's always been a bit uptight, but I'm not as bad." Danny reassured.

"You all the same." Dougie shook his head in disbelief, they were, he'd end up getting hurt again, things like this were all too good.

"I'm not really, I actually want an education, I'm in uni." Danny boasted.

"Yeah, and you pay for it yourself, and you get everything because of Mummy or Daddy, you have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, or whatever, but you really think you have the right to say you aren't all the same." Dougie asked incredulously.

"I'm the same as you, on the inside." He smiled.

"No, you aren't, we've barely known each other five minutes, you aren't like me, you're just another stuck up rich kid trying to get inside someone's head then you'll take all their thought and you'll spread them round town." Dougie ranted slamming the door behind him, well that was perfect, an argument with his room mate in the first five minutes, fabulous.

"By the way I'm single." Came through the door, Dougie really didn't care, he didn't need to care, if he cared he'd get into deep but that was just a bad idea. He'd cared before, then he got that ruined, and destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

_A/n: Thanks for the reviews, I'm not to sure whether to continue this or not, but I am for my own enjoyment at the moment._

* * *

Dougie spent most of his time in his room, Danny learnt. Apart from the odd occasional visit to the bathroom or when he baked, he'd only baked twice since he was here, but he had been here a week. He left for supplies on Tuesday but he hadn't come back until late and he had nothing with him. Danny was cynical, who was he sharing this room with, and what exactly was he up to. Whenever they went to school, Jack would drive, Danny in the passenger seat, Dougie in the far back with Jacks younger sisters, twins, Katie and Emma in the middle. Dougie only ever sat there in the back looking out the window watching everything pass, Danny wanted to speak to him, but Dougie blanked him, he either grunted or just ignored him. Danny wasn't up himself, not at all, he had all the friends and the girls fawning over him, but he didn't want that, he wanted to focus on his education.

But for some reason, he wanted to know the boy with black hair a bit more, well a lot more. He intrigued him with his silence and the way he acted like he was brighter than everyone else, like he needed nobody, surely everyone needed someone. Danny decided, that if they were to even have a chance of being friends or acquaintances Danny would have to make the first move, he did some research on baking and thought he'd buy Dougie something. Danny's late night thoughts were taken from him.

* * *

Danny woke the next morning with the slam of the door, well Danny was a light sleeper so the gentle click of the door woke him. Getting out of his bed, he stuck his head round the door, seeing Dougie leaving his room, sitting down half way down the stairs. Danny wanted to ask him why every night, usually earlier than this time, Dougie would leave his room and sit half way down the stairs. Danny felt the overwhelming urge to make sure he was okay, but every chance he had at conversation had ended in an argument.

Danny went back in his room sighing, why did he care so much over the stupid adopted kid, the kid obviously didn't care much for Danny, so why did Danny care so much. Well he was a caring person but that was to far, he wasn't up for much caring, not after Brandy, the little cheat. Five guys in one night behind her boyfriends back. Danny was well and truly broken over it. Once Danny was dressed and ready, he left his room. Seeing Dougie still on the middle step he went to shake him to tell him he was going to be late if he didn't get ready. Shaking him lightly Danny whispered.

"Um, you need to get ready, you'll be late." Dougie subsequently, though fear of who was sneaking up on him, he grabbed him by the calf twisted it and Danny fell and landed at the bottom of the stairs with a hurt look on his face.

"Don't sneak up on me." Dougie advised coldly.

"Wait! You can't just throw someone down the stairs then leave. What even is your name?" Danny questioned, getting up following the black haired boy, some blonde roots now coming through.

"Right, well, it doesn't even matter. You hadn't wanted to know until I pulled you down the stairs, all I said is don't sneak up on me, just leave it yeah, three months until I get the scholarship and I'll be gone, then you can have your precious attic back." Dougie added scornfully.

"I've always wanted to know, I just don't exactly know how to start a conversation with you you're so difficult." Danny replied.

"Well, how about this, my name's Dougie. Back off, you got what you wanted so I'll go back to being difficult." Dougie closed the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

Dougie looked into his small mirror, his blonde roots where coming through, but he loved his black hair. He promised himself when he got here, no love, no guilt, no friends. But he was quickly failing, he felt guilty for pulling Danny down the stairs, but he should know better to not sneak up on him, well even though Dougie hadn't told him not to. He had a minor, crush on the brunette, well, Dougie had promised himself no crushes no love, he still had that, no crushes, no love, he was just.. Faltering slightly, but that wouldn't throw him off, he just had to rebuilt the walls and stop thinking about the boy- Danny- who seemed to want to get to know him.

Dougie gelled his hair carefully before going downstairs, he could smell pancakes, well sort of. He entered the kitchen, seeing Jack half asleep, head in his cereal, trying to keep himself awake. The twins both half asleep, and Danny trying to make pancakes, he had done something that resembled half of a pancake mix, but it looked awfully lumpy and disgusting, nothing that Dougie would be eating in a while, and six thirty in the morning was way to early yo be up and making pancakes.

"Danny, hurry up with out pancakes, we've got to go get ready soon." Katie whined.

"I'm trying, I'm not the local chef," Danny looked confusedly into the bowl, murmuring "why so watery." to himself, straight hair going into the bowl as he looked back and forth at the ingredients and then the bowl.

"More flour." Dougie offered, brushing past him ignoring the slight warmth that came from Danny's arm and run up him own.

"Thanks chef." Danny joked, Dougie slightly smiling.

"Make it better tasting add some vanilla essence." Dougie informed, and Danny did.

Danny poured one pancake into the pan, that got stuck and Danny looked downheartedly at the pan, rather sad that his attempt failed, it was now nearly seven, they needed to leave soon.

"Pass it here." Dougie took the spatula from Danny shoveling the destroyed watery liquid out, that he hadn't cooked. "Sit down." Dougie managed to make over fourteen pancakes out of the mixture, piling them up on plate, adding toppings on another. Danny's face lit up and so did the twins even Jack smiled at him. Dougie liked this, he felt needed here, at the youth center he'd only get yelled at out of the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast Dougie hopped in the back of the car and looked out of the window, as he did every morning, because every morning they went past his old youth center on the way to university, Dougie always looked at the center to hope and see Dylan, he never did, but he tried. Dougie got to uni and spent the day think, about his house. He wanted to try and be friends with Danny, but all the friends he'd ever had, had fucked him about and left him. He wasn't up for that again, he'd try and be civil, but he wouldn't be friends, he would just be... Himself. That was dangerous.

He nearly set himself on fire, twice from over thinking. But he wasn't over thinking, he was just.. Thinking about Danny, and he didn't mean to but he had, and now he'd got himself in a sticky situation, where Danny didn't want to talk to him, but he now wanted to talk to Danny. He wouldn't openly be offering to talk to him, but he'd just be a bit more relaxed around him, just e bit more himself, he felt even after the small encounter of friendliness this morning maybe he could start to open up. Not with his secrets, or his past, just himself, be a bit more willing to make small talk.

"Dougie!" The unmistakeable sound of his teacher screeched. "Do you want to pass this year? Because if you keep making stupid mistakes I'll have to write it on your Personal Statement."

"Sorry Miss."

* * *

Danny got home and put the items on the side, he was sure this would break the ice with Dougie. He had checked the cupboards before leaving, he was sure Dougie didn't have these, so Danny thought he'd buy them, maybe make the foundations of a friendship with Dougie. Danny left them on the side before retreating to the front room, waiting nervously for Dougie to arrive. He heard the door click and he looked round the corner making sure Dougie wasn't watching, he would think he was creepy. Danny pushed open the kitchen door slightly, seeing Dougie with a huge grin on his face, rubbing his hands together, hopping from one foot to the other. Danny smiled at the sight of the boy, he knew these feelings, he had had them with Brandy. The awkwardness of this situation made Danny blush, thankful nobody was looking.

Surely, that was just because.. Danny thought.. But just because of what, Danny couldn't put his hand on it, nervously fumbling with the bottom of his shirt.

"Enjoy looking at me? Creep." Dougie smarted, pushing past Danny.

"I-" Danny started, he knew what he wanted to say, he knew he wanted to tell Dougie that he brought them, but he couldn't.

* * *

The family sat round the table for dinner, Dougie still didn't feel completely at home, that's because this wasn't his home. Danny and Jack had long finished and had left for the games room on the second floor.

"Thank you for the food colouring, and the piping bag." Dougie smiled, not a genuine smile, just a smile to please them.

"What? We didn't buy them." They asked confused.

"I- just, they were here." Dougie stuttered, Danny, ran through his mind, but why would Danny do anything for him after he nearly knocked him out this morning.

"You can keep them, we won't use them. We heard you made pancakes this morning." They tried to make conversation, just making Dougie feel uncomfortable.

"Who told you?" Dougie asked in the same conversational tone.

"Danny, he couldn't speak more highly of you." The informed. Dougie blushed, stupid him, stupid Danny, stupid crush, stupid not being able to control his feelings.

* * *

Dougie was sat on the sofa in the living area of the attic when Danny climbed the stairs, doing what looked like biology homework. As soon as Danny got to the top, Dougie started to gather his stuff up leaving for his room as he did always when Danny arrived.

"Dougie, you can stay, you'know I won't kill you. Make yourself at home, I'm not going to distract you or hurt you." Danny tried, not really knowing what to say to make Dougie feel at home or welcome, he always was so closed.

"I need to study." Dougie said shortly.

"I can help, I was good at biology." Danny offered.

"I haven't needed your help for sixteen years previous so why would I need it now." Dougie added sharply.

"Okay, I was just-"

"Thanks for the cooking stuff, that, you didn't have to do that." Dougie's voice softened slightly.

"It was nothing, just a little thanks for not killing me this morning." Danny laughed, and Dougie couldn't help but laugh back, his laugh was so infectious, however Dougie more chuckled than laughed, but it was enough for Danny to see that smile he wish he had of take more time to look at earlier. "Why do you sit on the stairs most of the night?"

"Back off." Dougie's voice hardened again, finally getting off the sofa leaving for his room.

"Wait! You don't have to tell me it was just a question, I was just asking. Make you feel at home." Danny rushed, trying to get back to the Dougie he had seen just a few minutes previous.

"Yeah, well somethings aren't for sharing." Dougie hissed, glaring at Danny.

"Please, you'll never feel at home if you don't open up." Danny tried.

"Danny, this isn't my fucking home, this is a place to stay until I get my scholarship. Yes I'm so grateful for this house to get out of that center, away from Daze and the others, but this isn't my home. That caravan, that was my home, I haven't had a home in ten years. So please, back off, lets just stay away from each other, just ignore me I'll ignore you, easy." Dougie ranted, slamming his bedroom doors behind him.

In that short time that Dougie had been yelling at him, Danny had gotten so much, he was in a center, well Danny knew Jack's parents had adopted him from somewhere but where Danny didn't know, he was in a center, Danny couldn't help but wonder what type, he was here for a scholarship, Danny figured it was baking, but he wasn't sure. Somebody named Daze, he had no idea about, someone, he wanted to know who, was that jealousy he was feeling, surely not, Danny wasn't the jealous type. A caravan, that's what amazed Danny the most, a caravan was his home, what sort of life had he lead, all his life Danny had a three story house or more stories, but Dougie had lived in a caravan. A caravan. Surely that was only one story, he lived in a caravan, Danny was still bemused by it, he would only call that caravan home.

Leaving Danny complete confused, Danny just shook his head and tried to take in the information he had gotten on Dougie, just the little. Danny knew Dougie sat on the stairs, he felt horrible, he wanted to be able to take him into his room, or just to sit him on the sofa, anywhere a little more comfortable. Danny knew that wasn't the tingles or whatever he felt from earlier, it was because he was a loving caring person, he hoped.

Danny knew he couldn't try and help that much because that would just push Dougie away further, apparently. Danny got a blanket from the hatch in the middle of the attic flooring where the bedding from the two rooms where kept, he folded it nicely and left it on the step that Dougie found, it must've been cold in the morning at three when Dougie moved to the step to wait.

* * *

Dougie, as usual found himself sitting up in his bed, covered in sweat, knowing how to stop the nightmares he got out of bed, making his bed politely before going out, closing the door quietly, trying not to raise Danny's suspicions he knew that Danny knew now, so he had to try to stop them, he'd probably already think he was a freak, Jack did, he always got shifty eyes from Jack, like he was seconds away from stealing something.

Dougie reached the middle step, just like all them years ago, Dougie shivered at the thought, the most painful of all of his memories. The memory that could reduce him to tears if too much thought or time was spent on it. Looking down he saw a large purple blanket, sitting down, he silently thanked Danny. He knew he couldn't bring his duvet so he was so cold, he hated it, shivering at three in the morning, he never knew the house had blankets. Dougie wrapped the blanket around himself finally feeling the warmth surround him, just like his fathers arms, shaking the thought, subsequently shaking the blanket, and a note fell out.

_For Dougie, not washing. _

_x_

Dougie smiled, Danny was just so abnormal, but in a good way. Dougie couldn't go down this path, not again, well he'd never truly been down it, maybe he'd been forced into the feeling, but this time it felt like a choice, but he didn't want the answer to be yes. Well, he was too afraid for it to be a yes. He didn't want people to know he was gay, that was a one way road to getting rid of his scholarship his life long ambition and the few friends he had made.

Dougie breathed deeply, his eyes slowly dropping, blinking to keep himself awake, he heard Danny's bedroom door open, he knew Danny was looking at him hesitating, Dougie didn't say much but he observed, he knew Danny was hesitant and he stuttered in his movements. He heard the door click and a sigh, knowing Danny had gone back to bed. Dougie's eyes drooped a final time before falling back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:_ Do NOT own._

_A/n: Thanks for the reviews, you're all fab!_

* * *

"No Katie, I'm busy. This has to be in by the 2nd of December and it's the 30th of November." Jack's mother shooed the eight year old from the study. Dougie felt bad, he knew that Jack's Mum wasn't a bad person, she usually had so much time for her children, but today she was on some sort of deadline for work. Dougie new how it felt to be not allowed to do something, so he tried to help.

"Hey, Katie,why don't you go get Emma and we can make some cookies." Dougie offered, calling Katie from the outside of Jack's mum's office.

"Yeah, cookies!" Katie cheered running out of the study, with a faint call of _be careful _from Dougie as she ran down the stairs.

"Thank you, so much Dougie." She called, before turning back to her work.

Dougie ran down two sets of stairs before getting to the ground level, this place was more like a hotel. Turning the corner he heard the thud of a punch then a yell of _hey, no fair, you distracted me._ Then Danny left the front room, knocking it to Dougie, Dougie falling to the floor.

"Shit sorry." Danny offered his hand, which Dougie took and lifted himself up, brushing himself down.

"Thanks." Dougie murmured, turning on his heels. To which Danny followed.

"Whatcha doing." Danny asked in an annoying voice.

"Baking." Dougie replied shortly.

"Whatcha cooking." Danny asked in the same tone.

"Well, Katie's gone off to find Emma, then we're cooking cookies." Dougie informed, the harshness to his voice faltering a little.

"Room for a big one?" Danny joked then blushed, that sounded a little wrong, Dougie obviously thought so to as he blushed as well.

"Sure." Dougie nodded, walking of to find Katie and Emma, Danny just a few paces behind. "You know, you don't have to follow me like I'm going to disappear."

"Well, you pretty much disappear each morning." Danny stated, pointing out the fact that whenever Danny tried to make a conversation in the morning Dougie would close in on himself and just leave Danny wondering if he had said anything wrong as he stood in the middle of the lounging area in the attic.

Dougie found Katie and Emma, in the kitchen looking at the cupboards, Dougie found all of the ingredients and got out four bowls. "We need eggs." He rambled to himself. "And more flour." Dougie hurried round the kitchen trying to find more of the ingredients.

"Whatcha looking for?" Danny asked in the same irritable tone.

"Flour, eggs." Dougie listed, closing the last cupboard. "I made them all excited for making cookies then we don't have enough stuff." Dougie for the first time he got there showed emotion, he looked upset.

"Hey, we can go get some, take the twins and they can choose some food colouring that they like or something. I'll drive." Danny offered, Dougie ran out of the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack by the time he had gotten back. "Where did you run off to?"

"Got some money, can't expect you guys to pay for it all." Dougie smiled, and Danny had to double take, Dougie actually smiled at him, at Danny. Danny's grin couldn't be helped, it just sort of crept on to his face with out him noticing. Danny followed Dougie with his eyes as he walked out the room, Danny shook his head when he realised he had been staring at his arse, his hips swaying slightly. What the fuck had that been, why had he been so focused, he was another guy, but fuck, his arse was worth staring at. Danny followed after a while, after he'd come to terms with the fact he'd just been staring at another guys arse.

* * *

"You don't have to sit in the back anymore, you know, Jack's not here." Danny offered, getting into the drivers seat, Dougie still went to the backseat. Katie and Emma still in the middle, as they laughed at Danny singing in the front. As they passed the youth center, Dougie spotted Dylan sat alone as everyone else played some sort of games on the court. Dougie wanted to go over to him, see he was okay. But he couldn't tell Danny to stop the car, he wouldn't be allowed to take Dylan out for the day as he wasn't over eighteen, so he couldn't sign him out. But he also couldn't just turn up to Jack's house with someone from the youth center, they'd think he was mad.

Dougie's thoughts were taken from him when the boot opened, Danny stood there with the twins either side of him, looking at him confusedly.

"You've been sat there for ten minutes, are you okay?" Danny asked.

'"Uh, yeah, just thinking." Dougie helped himself out of the car.

* * *

"Right we've got everything, now you two, go find you favourite colour food colouring, then we're ready to cook cookies!" Danny helped the other two pushing them down the isolated baking isle, Dougie was off at the top of the isle looking at something.

"What you looking at?" Danny asked, then getting elbowed in the stomach, turning around Dougie saw Danny clutching his stomach. "I really should've taken the whole _don't sneak up on me_ more seriously."

"Sorry, shit." Dougie turned leaving what he was looking at to make sure Danny was okay.

"It's fine, I suppose, anyway. What were you looking at?" Danny turned his attention back to Dougie and away from the pain in his stomach.

"Just a doughnut maker, looks like fun to make." Dougie shook his head.

"Why don't you get it?" Danny asked.

"Not enough money." Dougie looked down at the money he had left.

"I'll get it." Danny offered.

"Stop buying me stuff. The cooking stuff, that was nice, thank you. But you didn't have to, this, that would be too much. Just like all the other rich kid you're trying to buy my friendship. Well guess what, I can't be brought." Dougie left Danny standing dumbfounded he certainly wasn't trying to buy Dougie's friendship, but hell, he was trying to be friends.

* * *

"Sorry." Dougie muttered as he got into the front.

"It's fine, I'm not trying to buy you..." Danny started

"Not about that, that I'm invading your personal space, but that damned mini fridge you brought for your room took up the seat." Dougie explained.

"Our, our room." Danny corrected.

"Whatever." Dougie chortled.

"I mean it, it's our room, shared." Danny pushed.

"I said, whatever, it will always be your room, I'm just a nuisance." Dougie voice was hardened, closed.

"Your not, I." Danny stopped, and he never finished, exactly thought Dougie, he was just a nuisance.

* * *

Trying to get kids to cook was difficult, thought Dougie. Trying to get Danny to cook was harder. Dougie was covered in flour, just through wiping his forehead after one of the twins though it was funny to smear butter over his head. Danny however was trying very hard to listen to Dougie's instructions but he just couldn't make the mixture right. In the end Dougie agreed to swap his and Danny's mixture so it would work better. Dougie managed to make Danny's mixture back into something that resembled cookie mixture before handing it back, getting his mixture back.

"Danny! What have you done to my mixture." Dougie stared at the bright pink mixture in front of him.

"I thought you'd like it." He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Well, it's bright pink. Why would I like it, you know I was making mine green." Dougie fumed.

"Sorry." Danny replied.

"Dougie?" A high pitch squeal brought his eyes away from Danny's.

"Yes, Emma." Dougie answered.

"I want mine pink, can I have yours?" She asked, excitedly.

"Sure, pass me yours." Dougie passed the florescent pink mix over to her.

"Dougie got some sort of blue and red mix back, shaking his head, this was harder than he thought. Though everyone was enjoying themselves, the kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it and the weird coloured mixes he had gotten were just beyond him.

"Dougs, how do I get mine green?" Danny asked.

"Don't call me Dougs." Dougie whispered, turning his head, this nick name must've meant something to him for him to get this upset. "Please."

"Sorry, um, uh. Never mind." Danny blushed.

"No, it uh. Right," Dougie stuttered, "Just add some blue and yellow, Danny, primary colours, did you do art?" Dougie's sarcastic tone joined him once again. He never had a soft or simple tone, he only ever had sarcasm or sad tone.

"Oh yeah." Danny nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

Once the cookies were out of the oven and on the cool rack, the kitchen needed deep cleaning, the cookies were a horrible mix of bright pink, lime green (with a bit too much yellow in) and Dougie's horrible red and blue mix. It was Tuesday, Dougie had to hurry up and clean up, it was half four and he promised Dylan that every Tuesday he'd meet Dylan, if he didn't hurry up he'd be late.

"I'll tidy." Danny announced, half way through putting the cookies nicely on the plate.

"No, I made the mess, I'll do it." Dougie reassured, letting the twins run on their way.

"No, we made it." Danny pointed to the door and back to them, "I'll clean it, don't you need to go get supplies." Danny winked, sensing Dougie needed to be somewhere.

"You won't tell, will you?" Dougie asked warily.

"Of course not, everyone needs to see their friends." Danny smiled. "See you later."

"Bye." Dougie smiled as he left, friends, yeah, Dougie didn't have many of those, and yet however Dougie tried to push Danny away, he always came back. Dougie had tried shouting at him, trying to tell him to leave him alone, even his midnight stair sittings hadn't scared him away. He'd even nit hit, pulled him down the stairs and elbowed him, he really didn't seem to care. Dougie was starting to want to get to know him, and he couldn't do that, he would tell him everything, then get pushed away again, isolated, again. He just couldn't do that.

* * *

"Dougie!" Dylan yelled and he hugged Dougie's legs.

"Hey, Dylan, good week?" Dougie laughed as he sat down next to the five year old.

"Yeah, well, as good as you get in this place but yeah, a family is looking at me, but when I move I won't see you again." Dylan's face dropped.

"Yes you will, we'll meet here again, every Tuesday, just like today." Dougie reassured.

"But today is different." Dylan started.

"Why? What's so different about today?" Dougie asked.

"It's your birthday numpty." Dylan hugged him again, it was meant to be a nice gesture but it just made Dougie uncomfortable, flashbacks and memories, it take all of his will not to push the young boy away. "Happy sixteenth." Dougie had always tried to forget his birthday because that's when things had started to go wrong, his birthday. His sixth birthday, nothing had been okay since, so today wasn't his sixteenth birthday to him, it was the tenth anniversary, of the being of nothing.

"Thank you." But maybe now it was different, someone had remembered his birthday, he'd never really spoken about his birthday, he never really wanted to.

* * *

When the door to the attic closed at ten, Danny heard snivels and then Dougie got up. Sure ten was early for Danny to get to bed after playing video games with Jack for over five hours, usually he'd have to risk his life and walk past an unconscious Dougie. Dougie would usually shift when he walked past, but tonight Dougie was sat on the sofa crying by the looks of things.

"Why are you crying?" Danny bluntly asked, a little more forward than he would of liked.

"Nothing, just, nothing." Dougie wiped his eyes and sat up, getting a drink from the now installed mini fridge.

"It has to be something, nobody cries because of nothing." Danny pushed, making his way over to the sofa.

"Can you just leave it?" Dougie's voice was soft, almost pleading. To which Danny nodded, lying himself down on the sofa. Dougie was so very thankful this day was nearly over, he didn't need a reminder of this day ten years ago.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Danny asked, resting his head on the side of the sofa, facing towards Dougie.

"What movie?" Danny was taken back, Dougie had actually just agreed to do something with him and hadn't gave him the whole _we're not the same _speech.

"Dunno, there's loads over there, you can choose one." Danny offered.

"I don't know good movie's, I've never really watched one." Dougie admitted.

"Oh, well, just choose one from the front covers, that's what I do." Danny smiled, as Dougie got up to choose a movie looking through several front covers before he held on up in the air. "What you chose?" Danny sat up, making room for Dougie to sit down.

"Uh, Matilda." Dougie put the DVD in the DVD player, with little struggle before sitting down next to Danny.

"Blanket and popcorn are in order." Danny got up to make everything before throwing the blanket over himself and Dougie, putting the popcorn on his lap.

"Hey share." Dougie grabbed the bowl, spilling some popcorn, Danny didn't fight back, it was nice to see Dougie relaxed, himself even if just for a bit.

* * *

The movie was over and Danny was half asleep, Dougie was wide awake, think over everything, finishing the popcorn. Dougie thought, he had asked, twice, and he was half asleep. Maybe it would help to tell someone, and before he can stop it, he just starts talking.

"I was six." Dougie started. He waited for Danny to question him, sat something, anything, but he didn't so he carried on. "I had a great Dad, he wasn't actually my Dad, no. He was very honest about that, I was left outside his caravan one day, but he took me in, he made me feel safe, like I had a home and a place to go. He made sure I was safe" Dougie breathed getting too teary to carry on. After a while Dougie managed to continue. "He used to like to hunt, a lot, we had a woods, just outside the caravan about a field away. That caravan, I miss it, so much, that place was home. It only had two rooms, a bathroom, and everything else was put in together. I was six but he still said I shouldn't go to school, he didn't want me getting hurt, so I didn't. He'd by me ingredients with the money he got from his garage, and I'd bake and make diner."

"He sounds lovely." Danny smiled, now fully awake and listening, he didn't know what spurred Dougie on to tell him, but he was so happy he had, he felt, closer.

"He was, he was so caring, and I don't care what that man said, he was my Dad, he looked after me, he was always there. Anyway, he used to hunt, in the woods. He would usually be back by three but sometimes he wasn't, I understood, he always told me _no matter what happens you never come after me _and I abided by them rules, I never went after him. That's why I sleep on the stairs, the caravan, it used to have three rickety stairs and I'd sit there every night and wait for him to come back. He always did, usually with some sort of bird or something he'd hunted." Dougie now had his hands in his eyes, rubbing his eyes relentlessly. "One night, about, literally this time ten years ago, the night of my six birthday, I was sat on them steps waiting for him to come home. I fell asleep on them steps, and when I woke again, it wasn't because he was lifting back to the bottom bunk - he always took the top. It simply was because I woke up, on the bottom step, I got up. I walked through the house trying find him, see whether he was just to tired to lift me up to my bunk."

"Dougie, you don't have to tell me anymore." Danny offered, Dougie scoffed,

"Of course, you want to know everything. Anyway, he wasn't there, that was the one time I broke the rule, I went into the woods, I had to find him, he could be hurt. He was hurt. When I found him, it was horrible, Danny, it was horrible. He got his foot caught in a bear trap, that would've been fine, we could've sorted that but he'd fallen, he'd gotten his arm in another, and he was bleeding to death, he'd fell into a hole, a deep hole. He couldn't move, I couldn't help him, the best paramedic couldn't have saved him, yet I still feel guilty. Maybe if I went earlier I could've saved him, helped him, but I didn't. And he died. Cold in the woods, I couldn't pull him up, I couldn't get him back to the caravan, so he died there." Dougie fisted his eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming but they wouldn't.

"Dougie, I'm sorry." Danny muttered.

"There's nothing you could do, nothing anyone could do. He was still awake, dosing when I went to see him. He woke when I arrived, he stirred slightly. He told me not to help, he told me he knew, and so did I, but I couldn't admit it. I didn't want to, I was scared, I didn't know where to go, what to do. But he asked me not to leave, to stay with him as he went, and I did, I wasn't going to let him go alone. Afterwards after he was gone, I didn't know what to do, where to go, so I covered his body in some leaves, and went back to the caravan. I cried my little heart out there, I was broken, as any six year old boy would be that lost their Dad. I guess that caravan is still there now, I hope it is, maybe someone else had found it and had start a nice life there, I don't know. But I packed my stuff my few clothes and I left, I ran through a field, I spent some times on the streets and yeah, yeah." Dougie finished, he'd love to tell Danny more, but he doesn't think he's strong enough to continue, he hadn't wanted to tell him that, but guilt took over and he couldn't stop himself from saying it.

Danny wasn't sure what to say he was sure _I'm sorry _ wasn't going to stop anything. "Today's your birthday." Danny asked,

"Yesterday, the thirtieth." Dougie informed, finally removing his hands away from his eyes, Danny saw they were red and puffy, he wanted to hug Dougie tell him everything was alright, but it wasn't, clearly that was just some of his past, and Danny wasn't there then, how could he tell him everything was alright when clearly everything wasn't.

"Does anything stop, you know?" Danny asked.

"What? Me sitting on the stairs? I don't know, I've always done it, just a habit now I guess." Dougie turned to face Danny being met with a sympathetic smile. "I don't want or need your sympathy. Trust me I've had enough sympathy and is all ends in disaster. You know what I want?" Dougie's tone was now hard and he was stood up, back on the wall. "I want someone who knows everything about me and doesn't treat me like some nut case, or doesn't treat me like a poor little boy whose been through way too much and needs protecting just in case he breaks."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel small." Danny stated.

"Because I've been through lots of shit, I've fucked up a lot, I've been alone one too many times, in a holding cell, way too many time. I've broken a lot, but I've _had_ to pull myself up and carry on, so I don't need someone to treat me like I can't look after myself because I can. I've done things I'm not proud of and I don't need someone's sympathy to make me feel even less about myself. I'm sorry that I've fucked up the nice night we were having, I ruined the movie, or the lads night in or what ever you want to call it by telling you about that, but I shouldn't off but I just did, and now I'm going to have to put up with sympathy eyes. And I'm sorry but I just did." Dougie ranted.

"Calm down, trust me I know you don't need sympathy eyes, but please, don't close up again, I don't want to go back to getting pulled down the stairs and shouted at. So please, just stay calm, and don't freak out again." Danny managed to hold Dougie's arm to stop him from leaving.

"Don't touch me, seriously get off me."Dougie growled, staring at Danny's arm.

"Sorry." Danny let go, he didn't know how to carry on the conversation or getting Dougie to speak to him again.

"I'm going to bed. Do what you want with the information, spread it round uni, I don't care, just leave me alone." Dougie had closed up again and Danny wasn't sure if he would open up again. Hearing Dougie's bedroom door slam, Danny sighed, he'd just learnt that what Dougie called his Dad, Dougie had to watch him die. Danny didn't speak to his Dad through his own doing, maybe he should sort that out, but how could Dougie even be standing after that, and to think there was more that he hadn't heard, that he wanted to know, but he couldn't. He'd have to hope and see whether Dougie would open up again, but he didn't know, and he didn't want to think anymore tonight.

Getting into his room, he could hear crying, how he wished he could hug Dougie, care for Dougie. And right now Danny didn't even question his feelings, he couldn't care if this was too much caring for another boy, he just wished he could hold Dougie make him stop crying, but Dougie was closed like a book, he'd opened today and Danny had gotten a chapter, maybe the beginning of the another, but he wasn't sure. For what Danny could tell, Dougie's story was longer than most.

* * *

When Danny walked up three stories of a house with a glass of water, he thinks it's useless, he hasn't slept in three days, not since Dougie had told him about his Dad, and when Danny finally gets to the attic stairs he's knacked, he wish he could get some sleep, but every time he drifts off, he hears Dougie, not him in himself, usually just the tears that he heard the first night, he wishes he could've stopped them but he didn't. And God does he feel guilty. He walks into the wall, spills the water all down himself and decides he can't be bothered, he'll just get something from the mini fridge when he gets back to their room.

But when he arrives Dougie's on the step, as he has been most nights, but it still breaks Danny's heart each time. Dougie's unconscious, as he usually is, his now blonde hair in his face, covering his eyes. Danny goes to walk up the side of the stairs as he goes to pass, he hears it, faintly, and he has to check, he leans down and he hears Dougie murmur it again, but he's still asleep.

"Dad?" Dougie barely whispered it, but Danny had to check. "Dad?" and it's there again. Danny isn't sure really what to do, so he tried to remember what Dougie had told him what his Dad had done, but he couldn't.

"I'm here." Danny whispered, sitting down next to Dougie, not entirely sure what to do.

"I'm scared." And for a second Danny had to check Dougie was still sleeping, and he was.

"I know, there's no need to be scared." Danny murmured back.

"And I'm so tired. I can't sleep here," Dougie admitted, still sleeping, and Danny was so confused, how could someone hold a proper conversation in his sleep. "And you've been gone so long, I was worried."

"Lets get you back to bed." Danny remembered slightly, he used to take Dougie in and back to bed.

"Have you been hunting?" Dougie asked, and Danny was still so confused, he wasn't sure how to answer.

"No." He answered hoping it was the right answer.

"Good, I don't like you hunting." Dougie muttered, Danny wasn't sure if Dougie thought he actually talking to his Dad, or whether Dougie knew he was talking to Danny, but from Danny could tell he thought he was talking to his Dad.

"Come, get up, let's get you to bed." Danny tried to get Dougie to stand up.

"No, can you lift me? Like you used to." Dougie asked almost afraid.

"Sure, come here Dougs." Danny lifted Dougie, carrying him bridal style, until he got to Dougie's room. Opening the room with difficulty he moved the duvet and laid Dougie down on the bed, until Dougie squirmed until he was comfortable, Danny then pulled his duvet up to Dougie's chin.

"Tuck me in Dad." Dougie whispered, and Danny did, Dougie was all to vulnerable at the moment, and Danny felt the overwhelming urge to protect him and make sure nobody got to him.

"Can we have some milk and biscuits?" Dougie asked.

"Sure, stay here, don't go out to the steps." Danny smiled, before realising Dougie couldn't see it. Danny was so astonished that Dougie could hold a conversation, with someone, who was dead, and not even realise it. Surely Dougie must know to some degree he was talking to someone. Danny went on the long laborious journey down to the kitchen, they really needed to get a lift in this house. Getting a tray with two glasses of milk and a pack of biscuits, trying extra hard not to drop any,but it was hard at four in the morning. Opening the door to Dougie's bedroom and closing it behind him.

"What are you doing in my room?" Dougie asked, sharply, he definitely wasn't asleep anymore.

"You asked for milk and biscuits." Danny stated warmly, sitting down on the armchair by Dougie's bed.

"Oh, god, what else did I say." Dougie hid his face in his hands.

"Nothing much, don't worry, you asked me if I had been hunting, but nothing other than that." Danny informed, handing Dougie a glass of milk, which it took happily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean." Dougie started to apologise profusely.

"Dougie, it's fine." Danny reassured, handing Dougie some biscuits.

"You can, sit on the end of the bed, if you want." Dougie was glad for the dark in the room as his cheeks heated up.

"Thanks," Danny took up his offer and sat on the end of Dougie's bed. Emptying the biscuits on to the tray, and him and Dougie ate them, chatting about everything from movies to books, Danny wanted to ask him what happened after he ran, where did he go, and what did he do. But Dougie was still so closed to everything, he was open for simple chats, but every time Danny tried to make a conversation with a deeper meaning he was closed and cold towards everything. As the milk was finished and Dougie's eyes started to droop, Danny got up.

"Can, you uh." Dougie stuttered before rolling over. Danny wasn't sure what he meant so he went to leave, happy that Dougie had managed to stay in his own room for most of the night, happier that he had helped. "Can you, uh, tuck me in? Sorry." Dougie asked before blushing and rolling over to face the wall.

"Sure," Danny smiled, before putting the tray down and walking back over to Dougie, tucking him in. Danny was sure at that moment his heart burst and flew into millions of different pieces.

"I'll let you lay in tomorrow, I'll wake you up at seven, you'll still be ready for uni by then, good night Dougs." Danny replied calmly, surprised that Dougie hadn't shouted at him, telling him not to call him Dougs. Maybe Dougie was warming up to him.

"Thanks Danny." Dougie rolled over, smiling, Danny leaving with the tray. Dougie smiled to himself, that had been the best night sleep and the calmest night in general he'd had in over ten years, maybe ever. Falling back into a peaceful sleep, smiling, grinning even.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Do not own, unfortunately _

* * *

When Dougie awoke in his bed a few days later, he was confused, ever since that day when Danny had lifted him into bed and his weakness had shown, him and Danny hadn't been on speaking terms, of course, it was Danny. Dougie was getting too close so he did what he thought best, what he'd been taught, he cut the strings no more Danny. Dougie had just ignored him, and he felt horrible but anything he'd gotten too close to had broken, so he thought it was for the best.

Stumbling out of bed Dougie could remember getting out of bed yesterday, walking over to his wardrobe he got some spare clothes out for today, it was Saturday and Dougie wasn't entirely sure what was happening today, he'd probably go and skate for the first time since he got here, he'd hidden his skateboard under his bed.

Dougie walked out into the lounge on the attic level seeing a tray with crumbs and two glasses on it again. He hadn't couldn't of slept talk again, he couldn't start that again, that was a sign things were getting worse and he wouldn't allow himself. And why was Danny even talking back to him? Why did he get the milk and biscuits? Dougie's mind was racing, until he heard a loud bang, and a thud. Turning around he saw Danny's door wide open, Danny on the floor clutching his head.

"What did you do?" Dougie asked incredulously, now used to Danny's clumsiness, as the first time Dougie found out about his accident prone behavior was when he was studying Health and Safety and he heard a bang and Danny had fallen over the table between the sofa.

"I walked into the door." Danny stated like it was obvious.

"I meant last night, why is here glasses?" Dougie questioned, panicked.

"You wanted milk and cookies, I just obliged, you didn't wake up last night though." Danny looked downheartedly.

"What about leave me alone don't you understand? I don't want milk and cookies, I just sleep talk okay? I just - it doesn't matter okay? Just leave me alone." Dougie ranted, storming down the stairs afterwards.

* * *

"What are you cooking?" Jack muttered to Dougie, as Dougie spun around, this was the first time that Jack had spoken to him.

"Pizza, I was going to cook a family meal for everyone." Dougie explained, turning back to the pizza.

"Your not part of our family though, your not part of anyone's family." He scoffed. It had shown to Dougie, how much he had let his walls down in the past week, because that hurt. When in reality, he knew it was true, but it still stung like a knife.

"I can still try and offer a thanks, it's more than you do for your parents." Dougie replied sarcastically.

"Well, us five are going out tonight shove your pizza up your arse." He answered shortly before leaving the room. So much for a thanks, Dougie thought. Now he had pizza dough and nothing to do with it.

* * *

"Whatcha looking for?" Danny asked, rolling on the heel of his foot.

"I'm not looking for anything, I'm putting pizza dough away." Dougie informed, as he pulled his head out the freezer.

"Why? Why don't you just eat it?" Danny asked.

"Because, I made it for a family meal but they're all going out today." Dougie explained, rolling his eyes.

"Well, can't we eat it? We could take the Xbox upstairs and play some games." Danny offered, did Danny not realise how much this sounded like a date to Dougie, well, to Danny it must've sounded like a lads night in, but to Dougie, it was so much more. "Well you up for it?"

"I, um, yeah, sure." Dougie stuttered, shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts.

"Good, I'll be back after I've move the Xbox." Danny ran off, leaving Dougie staring after him, he was so oblivious to everything, he always believed in everyone and Dougie really wanted to protect him, he wanted to make sure he couldn't get hurt. Danny had always lived such a pleasant life from what Dougie could tell, Danny had no protection to stop him from getting hurt, and Dougie wanted to make sure he didn't. But if Dougie provided such protection, it was dangerous, Dougie had already, _fallen _Dougie wasn't even used to these feeling himself, he didn't want to keep them, but they wouldn't go.

* * *

Sure enough after about two hours Danny arrived, sweating and looking hot as fuck, Dougie had to physically shake himself to stop him looking at Danny.

"I made a little den for us, to eat pizza in and play games." Danny explained, Dougie just nodded, it was sounding more and more like a date to him as Danny explained it. "The base nearly done?" Danny asked, dipping his hand in the flour and chucking it at Dougie's face.

"You little shit." Dougie fumed, turning around to see Danny laughing, "You think this is funny?" Dougie asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, you look like a ghost." Danny said between laughter.

"yeah well how do you look now." Dougie chuckled, before picking up the piping bag Danny had brought him.

"Dougie, you don't want to do this." Danny tried to warn of the boy with the piping bag.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I do." Dougie closed in of Danny, before squirting the content of the bag onto Danny's head, big white lump of icing on Danny's hair.

"Thanks, chef." Danny smirked, wiping the flour from Dougie's hair. Dougie's breath caught in his throat, suddenly all the joking was gone and everything was too small and Danny was definitely too close.

"I, I, pizza." Dougie left to check the dough, leaving Danny of the feeling, of what could've happened, he wasn't too sure why he wished that Dougie had kissed him, or he had kissed Dougie. He liked girls, or at least he had for the past seventeen years of his life.

* * *

They were sat with two pizzas in between them and a sheet over their head as Danny was trying to teach Dougie how to play. Dougie felt like he was in wonderland, he sat the farthest away from Danny he could, still not entirely trusting himself.

"Press that button to shoot." Danny told Dougie through a mouth full of pizza. "This is really good."

"Thanks, and thanks." Dougie nodded.

"Anytime, to both." Danny smiled, laying down on the cushions he'd lead out.

They had an amazing night of genuine smiles and laughter, until the sheet collapsed on top of them both.

"We should probably get to bed." Danny checked the time seeing it was half eleven.

"Yeah, night Danny." Dougie waved, leaving his bedroom door closed, wondering if he'd wake up in his room tomorrow.

* * *

Waking up in a sweat, just managing to refrain himself from screaming, rolling over and picking up the blanket that he'd kept in his room since Danny had left it out. Wrapping himself up in the blanket, Dougie opened the door, hearing a clank of a glass he looked down, and opened his eyes. Before him sat two glasses of milk and some cookies, these were home made cookies, Dougie smiled. They were green and looked like effort had gone into them, they were just like the ones Dougie, the twins and Danny had made a week previous. That's why Danny had been listening so intently, Dougie picked up the tray and walked back and sat on his bed. He tucked in to the cookies, dipping them in the milk, he wasn't sure why he had two glasses until he found a note attached to the other glass.

_You do want milk and cookies! You just don't want them with me. _

_I tried to do the recipe that you taught me, and I'm not too sure if it worked._

_The other glass is for me if you get scared, or anything, if not just drink it._

_Danny _

_x_

_P.s: If the cookies kill you I'm really sorry._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN._

* * *

When Danny heard Dougie's door open and the clank of the door hitting the metal tray, he smiled. Ever since Danny started leaving milk and biscuits outside Dougie's door he hasn't been sleeping on the stairs, however, the small talk in the days, the chats about books and movies and anything and everything, Danny can feel himself falling and he can't help it anymore, it doesn't scare him like it used to before, it just happens, and he doesn't try to stop it. Danny feels his heart clench when Dougie's door closes every night, Danny wished Dougie would take up his offer and give him the other glass of milk.

But tonight, Danny's lead awake rolling over trying to get to sleep, but he can't. He heard a brief knock at the door, lucky enough Danny was awake or he's sure he wouldn't of heard it. And Then he heard it again, sitting up he started to walk to the door, turning the handle, he came face to face with Dougie, who gasped slightly and stumbled back. Danny reached out to grab him, making sure Dougie was stable before he let go.

"Don't touch me." Dougie flinched, "Do you, um, do you want the other glass?" Dougie stuttered.

"Sure, you can come in my room." Danny offered.

"No, I, I, I can't go in there." Dougie turned his face away from Danny.

"Okay, that's fine, get your duvet and we'll sit in the lounge." Danny smiled, getting a small smile in return and a nod. Dougie handed Danny the tray of midnight goodies before disappearing into his bedroom, only appearing ten minutes later, with a hood covering his hair and fully wrapped up in his blanket, one hand holding it together at the top. Not that Danny was looking but he could see Dougie's boxers at the end of his hoodie. Dougie shuffled over quietly plonking himself down next to Danny, who, if the crumbs around his mouth was anything to go buy, had started on the cookies already.

"You alright?" Danny mumbled, trying his best to hid the fact he'd eating some.

"You already started you greedy git." Dougie scolded.

"Uh, maybe." Danny muttered.

"It's fine really, pass me over a glass." Dougie sat up, his arms now out of the blanket.

They ate happily until Danny decided to put his foot in it.. again.

"At least you've stopped sleeping on the stairs." Danny laughed, but Dougie's laughter died down.

"Sorry, I, I." Dougie stuttered, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"I mean it was fine, I didn't mind, just it's nicer to see you get a full night sleep." Danny rambled, and Dougie giggled at his nervous nature.

"Why don't you like me touching you?" Danny asked, Dougie went back to being silent, hiding further in his blanket.

"I just don't okay?" Dougie retreated, becoming jittery.

"I just wanted to know, I mean you'll have to tell me someday, right? You can't keep it forever plus it'll be better to share it." Danny offered. "I won't tell, you know I won't."

"What on earth makes you think that I have to, or will tell anyone about.. that." Dougie shivered.

"I was just hoping." Danny murmured.

"Keep hoping posh boy, you already know more than anyone does about me, and yes you may not tell but still, too much." Dougie closed, he was shut like a book that Danny just couldn't pull open.

"Please." Danny rest a hand on Dougie's blanket covered knee.

"Don't touch me, this is what this whole conversation is about just don't touch me." Dougie pushed his hand away, pulling his knees up to his chin.

"This is why you need to tell someone even if it's not me, you need to be able to trust people." Danny went to touch him again, like a hug, but got pushed away by Dougie.

"I don't have trust, I had trust, it got broken way too easily, just because you have no shell, because you get hurt easily you get over it easy as well. I didn't I had-" Dougie stopped himself from telling Danny everything, that's just what he wanted.

"What did you have?" Danny tried to pry anything out of Dougie, he knew this could go one of two ways, Dougie could cave and tell him, or he could close up and got back to bed.

"Right, no, I'm not, you don't need to know." Dougie stated.

"I'd like to, so if possible I can help." Danny tried.

"After, after the streets.. I went to, well I got caught, stealing. I was taken to a holding cell for two days, then I got bailed out, and at the time I was so confused, I literally had no one, so who would bail me out. Anyway they had managed to find someone with the surname Poynter on the files. He bailed me out, the look, the look of pure hatred on my face as he picked me up. Anyway, he was my biological Dad. I hate him, still do. But anyway, he used to, well he was just degrading he was violent, and just pure rude. His son, we shared a room, he was bigger, stronger, I couldn't stop him, I mean, it started slow but he just, didn't stop, I mean it never got too far but it got as far as it needed to get for me to run again." Dougie breathed afterwards, baring himself clear for Danny to see all the inside and out of everything.

"Did he ever, like, touch you, when you didn't want him to?" Danny asked trying to clear up his confusion, also a little embarrassed asking the question

"Uh, yeah, well, he was part of the rugby team I couldn't exactly stop him so I just waited for him to leave my room, for him to tell me it was over, after that, I got out the window, packed the few things I got, and left." Dougie explained, he was crying again, Danny didn't blame him, he wanted to hug him, hold him until he stopped crying but he wasn't sure it was a good idea. "It hurts, knowing that, even if the most adorable sweetest person was around I still couldn't trust him, he'd just leave my life because I couldn't stand him near me."

"I know." Danny soothed, trying to resist the urge to touch him.

"I just wish, fuck, you don't care." Dougie stopped himself from the rambling,

"I do, I really do." Danny reassured. "Do you know how many times, wait, you're gay?" Danny asked as a moment of realisation kicked in.

"Yeah, why?" Dougie pulled his legs back up to his chin as a way of defense against anything Danny could do to him.

"Nothing, I just expected you to be straight." Danny mused, leaving Dougie completely shocked, the only thing he'd ever had done to him after telling someone he was gay was a slap to the face or a refusal of acceptation, but Danny just seemed completely at ease, like it was no big deal.

"You don't mind?" Dougie asked warily, sitting forward.

"Of course not, I mean why would I?" Danny questioned confused. Dougie just shrugged. "Looking it's like five now, we aren't going to get anymore sleep now, if you want fall asleep I'll make sure Jack doesn't come to wake you." Danny offered, Dougie nodded slightly laying down he rested his head on Danny's knee, closing his eyes. Danny pulled his head higher, laying on his thigh, more comfortable.

"No, I'm sorry don't make me." Dougie quickly got up, yet Danny held his wrist trying to stop him from panicking.

"Dougie, Dougie, calm down." Danny tried, sitting him down on the sofa moving himself to another chair, making Dougie more at ease.

"Please, I'm sorry." Dougie whimpered, hands in front of his face.

"Why are you sorry? I wasn't going to make you do anything." Danny smiled, trying to sound calm.

"You pulled my head closer, to your, you know." Dougie flushed, he was so scared.

"Oh, Dougie, I was resting your head on my thigh so it was more comfortable for you to sleep I wasn't going to make you do anything." Danny reassured, Dougie's head ducked in embarrassment. "Hey, Dougs, it's fine."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own, sorry I haven't updated in a while, just a lack of energy and need to write._

* * *

"Dougie Poynter, you're bails here." The officer called, causing Dougie to sit up off the hard bench and walk to the front of the cell as the officer unlocked it. Dougie dreaded what the family would say.

"Thanks," Dougie murmured following the officer to the front desk, being met with Danny instead of Jack's Mum or Dad, and thankfully not Jack, who over the past weeks Dougie had learnt that Jack definitely did not like Dougie. Danny and Dougie signed some papers before Dougie followed Danny silently to the car.

"How on Earth did you get arrested?" Danny asked, voice slightly raised.

"They frown against skateboarders." Dougie simply stated.

"You got arrested for skateboarding." Danny confirmed. "How could you be so stupid, what if I hadn't picked up the phone, you could've been sent back to the center place."

"You don't think I don't know that? I didn't go out to get arrested, I'm not that stupid." Dougie joined Danny with his raised voice.

"You need to be more careful, if you get court again, they have to send a notice to Millie. Then you'll be back at the center." Danny's voice quietened to an almost conversational.

"Why do you care so much if I go back?" Dougie asked still angry.

"I don't." Danny started.

"Exactly, so don't fucking bother giving me, your _chats_ because I know I fucked up, but please, I don't need you to remind me." Dougie shouted. "Pull over."

"What?" Danny questioned.

"I'll walk the rest." Dougie informed, as Danny pulled over.

"What, we're nearly home."

"Sorry to take up your precious time playing XBox, but I'll walk the rest now." Dougie got out, looking back at a shocked Danny. "Thanks for picking me up."

* * *

When Dougie finally arrived home, he grabbed some pizza out of the fridge and walked up two stories of stairs to get to the attic. Walking up the stairs, he noticed pictures of Danny and his friends, on the walls up to the attic, he never noticed them before, the last being Danny and Jack, from what Dougie could only assume to be them when they were younger. Turning the corner, deciding he was going to watch a movie, he wasn't really in the mood for sleeping.

"There you are," Danny rushed up to him, looked him up and down, checking Dougie was okay.

"Here I am." Dougie pushed past Danny and to the fridge.

"You gave me a fright staying out so late," Danny turned to face Dougie before sitting down on the sofa.

"Sorry, just needed to clear my head, gather some thoughts." Dougie wasn't lying he needed to think, and he had, he sorted out his thoughts about Danny that were before just floating around his head, he'd managed to lock them up, in a cage, which he'd never open again.

"It's fine, you're fine." Danny nodded, to himself before lying down on the sofa, as Dougie left to have a shower. When Dougie finally emerged Danny saw a long dark purple bruise across his stomach, he didn't have time to question, manly because Dougie quickly exited into his bedroom. Why was Dougie bruised, did he get into a fight? Was just some thoughts that ran through Danny's head.

* * *

A couple hours later Danny was startled when he heard a bang, he must've fallen asleep on the sofa, because Dougie was searching around in the mini fridge.

"What time is it?" Danny asked, rolling over, and rolling onto the floor. "Ow! Fuck!"

"It's half ten, rise and shine." Dougie said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Danny asked, walking closer to Dougie, resisting the urge to hug him.

"Because..." Dougie started, stopping himself from saying he looked cute when he slept, which he did. "You had a late night last night." Dougie finally finished.

"So did you." Danny laughed. "You baking today?"

"Yeah." Dougie informed, his soft blonde hair in his eyes, it wasn't straight and it wasn't combed it was just soft fine hair fluttering in his eyes and to Danny he looked so incredible beautiful.

"Can I join?" Danny asked, and Dougie cringed inwardly remembering how last time he nearly kissed Danny.

"Um, nah, it's for the scholarship, so, I don't need your clumsy hands ruining my design." Dougie joked.

"How do you even, like, do that?" Danny asked.

"Well, I make a couple cakes, they look through the designs, they like, they asked me to come back, then you get a couple hours to make a cake, couple tiers and icing design fit to a spec they'll give me, then hopefully I'll get in. If I do I'm off to London." Dougie told Danny.

"Right, you know anyone in London?"

"Not really, I know some guy named Tom, but that's about it." Dougie admitted.

"You scared?"

"Not really, I'm used to being alone."

"I know." Danny said sympathetically, this was one of those moments Danny knew he'd miss when it passed, but Danny was enjoying Dougie being open at the moment, easy to talk to.

"I better get baking." Dougie scurried off down the stairs as Danny watched him go.

* * *

Dougie picked up the last tier of the three tier cake and placed it on top carefully, picking up the icing before hearing the door open, turning round and placing the icing bag down.

"Poynter, stop making a mess in our kitchen." Jack spat.

"Oh, don't worry I'll clear up when I'm done." Dougie tried his best to be pleasant.

"I know! You want to know something else." Jack asked harsh fully.

"What!" Dougie spat.

"I hate you! You taking Danny away from me, he's always with you, why don't you leave him alone, you know he hates you too, he's only being nice because my Mum told him too."

Dougie's insides seemed to shrivel up and die at that point, maybe he had let Danny in too close, bu surely Danny cared in someway shape or form. He had too, right? Jack left and Dougie finished icing his cake, not really paying attention, but Danny never came to see him, guess Jack was right.

* * *

Dougie walked up to the attic eating cake, he'd take photo's and done a simple annotation, so he'd put it on the table for people to eat. When Dougie got to the attic, nobody was their, Danny must be out, so he finished his cake and lead down on the sofa, taking a small nap. he hadn't got much sleep last night anyway, to busy thinking of Danny.

He was woken at about three pm by Danny falling down the stairs, he jolted up and followed the noise to see Danny a mangle of limbs at the bottom, quickly running down the stairs Dougie offered him a hand which he took. Dougie looked over Danny making sure he wasn't hurt, and Danny felt so special in that moment, like Dougie actually cared for him, about him.

After Dougie had realised that he'd just stared at Danny for about five minuted he turned on his heels and ran up the stairs, blushing furiously and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

"Pugs," Danny started then started laughing, "I meant Dougs, sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Came a muffled murmur, it sort of sounded like he was crying, why was he crying? Thought Danny.

"Are you crying?" Danny asked, wanting to hug and protect him, but he didn't want to freak Dougie out, he remember a couple months ago when Dougie freaked out.

"No, I'm fine." Dougie got out of his bedroom, opening the door right into Danny, but Danny didn't care, Dougie bright red eyes, so he had been crying, deciding not to push it otherwise he may have to deal with another shouting fit which he really couldn't be bothered with tonight.

"Movie?" Danny offered.

"Yeah. I'm going to get my blanket." Dougie left as Danny chose a movie, walking back out Dougie saw Danny staring into the microwave. "What are you making?"

"Popcorn." Dougie joined Danny staring into the microwave cheeks brushing, before Dougie made a hasty retreat to the sofa. A while later Danny joined Dougie on the sofa, after putting the movie in, he moved the blanket and sat so close to Dougie he swore he could feel his blood race around his body. And for once, Dougie didn't feel that much panic, he felt.. safe, he'd never felt safe not since his Dad died. Dougie slowly drew his knees up to his chins, cuddling himself into the blanket, further away from Danny but not deliberately.

"Dougie, you've got all the blanket." Danny scolded jokingly, pulling some blanket back, pulling Dougie with it. He was now resting his head on Danny's shoulder, as Dougie looked up and glared at him.

"Thanks for that." Dougie pulled away from Danny's shoulder and smiled to himself refocusing on the film, however Danny's arm still rested around Dougie's shoulders, Dougie didn't feel like pushing him off, it was warm and safe and Danny was warm and safe. Dougie was panic, obviously, but he tried to hide it, he knew Danny wouldn't hurt him, he hoped to god he wouldn't anyway.

After the film, Danny had fallen half to sleep, and Dougie knew if he moved he would disturb the light sleeper. So Dougie tried to move the blanket to cover him and Danny, Danny's head resting on Dougie's stomach, as Dougie took great pleasure in breathing and out so Danny's head raised and fell. Dougie tried to get some sleep but Dougie just couldn't take his eyes off Danny sleeping so quietly and peacefully. Dougie hadn't been so close to someone... that he had liked in, forever. After what Jack had said earlier it was clear that Danny didn't like him, and it shattered Dougie's heart, as broken as it already was. Dougie's eyes drifted close as Danny's arms wrapped around his waist, Dougie panicked, opening his eyes, Danny was still very much asleep, but this was too close. After a while Dougie steadied his breathing and managed to relax enough to sleep, he eventually did manage to fall asleep, and for once happy and safe.


End file.
